The Church Of Freddy Krueger
by Scottyrulez
Summary: A group of teens made a deal with the devil, promising Freddy all the victims he wants in exchange for their survival
1. Chapter 1

Tabitha Parks quickly stifled a yawn and shook her head, shaking the sleep out of her mind. Across the table from her at the restaurant, Perry Hiller, grinned and down another swig of his soda.

"I'm not boring you, am I?" he asked.

Tabitha smiled and said, "No, just a long day of unpacking and shopping. Dad had me running around all day. I swear the man is a sadist."

Perry laughed and said, "Ok, I have to ask. What kind of work does your dad that would send you and your family all the way out here in Springwood?"

"He's an I.T. guy and ever since the chamber of commerce has been expanding its business district, he's the one they called to set everything up and make sure everything runs smoothly."

Tabitha looked around the restaurant called the Black Bistro, saw five other people and asked, "Geez is it always this empty?"

Perry shrugged. "I don't think so. I think it's because tonight is football night at the high school. Everybody's there."

"Except for us, we're right here."

"That we are," said Perry. He grabbed the last of his thick BLT and popped it into his mouth.

"How old are you?" Tabitha asked.

"Nineteen, but I'll be twenty in two months," Perry said through a mouthful of BLT.

"And you're still in high school?" Tabitha asked, puzzled.

Perry seemed a little annoyed by this question and then shrugged it off. "I was pretty sick three to six and didn't go to school much. Got started late and was always the oldest in my class."

"Does it bother?"

"It used to, not so much anymore, not since eighth grade."

Tabitha nodded and picked at the cold fries left on her plate.

"Alright," Tabitha said, "I don't think I can stand the excitement of the Bistro anymore. Let's go to the football game."

Grabbing some of the fries off her plate, Perry said, "Sounds good, let's go."

After paying and tipping their waiter, Perry and Tabitha walked out of the Black Bistro and into the cold November night air.

"Holy shit, it's freezing," Tabitha said. "Figures we parked on the other side of the parking lot."

"At least we remembered our jackets," Perry said, his breath visible in the cold.

Approaching Perry's car, Tabitha saw a black minivan pull into the parking lot. From the sounds coming out, it sounded like there was a whole group of teens in there.

"Looks like the Bistro is about to get a little bit busier," Perry said.

"Hope they can cope," Tabitha said, watching the minivan.

Tabitha turned back to Perry and opened her mouth to scream.

Perry had a large rock in his hand and was swinging it towards her head. Tabitha gasped in pain as it glanced across her neck and stumbled backward, tripping over her feet. Falling onto the ground, she saw Perry raise his arm again for a second attack. Tabitha couldn't seem to process what was happening and tried in vain to get her arm up in defense.

The rock collided with her temple and she saw stars flash and amazingly, did not pass out. She slumped back onto the ground and groaned.

As the minivan pulled up to her and Perry, the door slid open and two guys all dressed in black, jumped out and grabbed her. Picking her up, they threw her into the backseat of the minivan and jumped back in, Perry as well, and slammed the door.

Perry leaned forward to the driver, a blond, rough faced male and said, "Come on let's go."

As the driver took off, Perry sat down beside Tabitha, who stared at him blearily. Brushing a strand of her brown hair from her face, he smiled. Through the haze of pain, Tabitha thought how much she would like to rip his eyes out.

"I would stay awake if I were you," Perry said. "If you fall asleep, you'll meet Freddy a little early and things will get messy in here."

Ten minutes later, Oliver the blond driver, pulled into the parking lot of the abandoned Springwood Textile Plant and drove to the building where the boiler room was.

Stopping at the entrance, the door to the building opened and four people came walking out. One girl with black hair, looked at Perry as he got out of the minivan and said, "Did you get here?"

He smiled and turned and began dragging Tabitha out by her feet. "We got her right here, Megan. Come on, get her to the chamber."

Everything was a blur, melting together. Tabitha had no sense of time passing and soon found herself lying on the floor in a dank room, surrounded by pipes and bizarrely enough, a ring of candles.

"What's….going on?" she slurred. "What are-"

"Shut up."

She started and gasped in pain. Managing to focus, she saw a group of teenagers, including Perry standing around her. There was no compassion on their faces.

"Perry?"

"Tabitha, we need to hurry so I'm going to tell you something very important and then," he said, holding up a yellow pill, "I'm going to give you this pill."

Tabitha felt tears well up and opened her mouth but no words came out as Perry knelt down beside her.

"One name," Perry said. "The name I want you to think about is Freddy Krueger."

Tabitha had no idea who that was and tried to ask, but Perry forced the pill into her mouth. She choked and Perry brought out a small glass of water and poured it into her mouth. Tabitha choked and sputtered and inadvertently swallowed the yellow pill.

Perry smiled. "Sleep tight."

Almost instantly, Tabitha felt drowsy and her eyes grew heavy. Before slipping off to sleep, she thought, _who is Freddy Krueger?_

_ Tabitha sits up suddenly. She is back at home in her bed. Breathing hard, she looks around her room and sees no one, just her stuffed toys from when was a child. Next to her in her bed is Rocky, her stuffed turtle. _

_Sighing in relief, she hugs Rocky and says, "I had a bad dream, Rocky, but its all better now."_

_She has five minutes to live._

_Tabitha smells bacon and her stomach growls._

_Hurrying down the stairs, she jumps off the landing and into a puddle of water. She gasps and looks around in shock. She is no longer in her house, but back in the dank room filled with pipes. She backs up quickly against a wall, when she sees herself lying in the middle of the floor. _

"_Oh god."_

_She hears a sound like nails on a chalk board. Or more appropriately, knives on metal._

"_Oh god, I'm dead."_

"_No."_

_A man's rasping voice speaks into her ear and she spins around, facing an extended corridor in a rusty factory._

_And a burnt beyond hope face. It is horrible and she screams, backing up quickly. A man is standing before her, face burnt and melted like wax, and wearing a red and green sweater and a tan fedora. _

_He grins at her and she feels her terror surge as he raises his hand. He is wearing a glove with long blades extending from the fingers and wiggles them at her._

"_Hello Tabby and welcome to my world."_

"_Who are you," she screams._

"_Oh, I think you know."_

_It hits her. Freddy Krueger._

_Absurdly, her stomach growls again and Freddy leers at her._

"_You hungry, Tabby?" he asks. "Well, lets put something in that belly."_

_She turns to run and he is standing right there. There is a sickening squishing sound and a horrific pain. Tabitha looks down and sees Freddy's fingers in her stomach. Blood is seeping out and she feels herself weakening._

_Shoving her, Freddy's fingers pop out and he flicks the blood off. Tabitha falls to the ground and Freddy is right on top of her, slashing her ankles and knee, cutting all the ligaments. _

_Standing back up, he says, "I'll give you a five second head start and then I'm coming for you."_

_Tabitha tries to stand._

"_One…"_

_She can't stand up, her legs useless._

"_Two…"_

_Managing to sit up, she begins to scoot herself backwards._

"_Three…"_

_Freddy holds up four of his bladed fingers._

"_Four…"_

_Tabitha screams, "Perry! Please help me!"_

_Freddy chuckles and says, "Sorry bitch, Perry is on my side. Five"_

_Tabitha screams and screams as Freddy rushes over to her and with one swipe of his glove, slashes her throat open. Tabitha's last vision is of Freddy's horrible visage and her last thought is of cursing Perry._

Perry stepped back from the arterial spray of blood and watched Tabitha die.

Beside him, Oliver made a sound of disgust and said, "Did you see her throat just rip open."

Jack, a young Asian male, rolled his eyes and said, "Of course we saw it. We're all right here."

"Shut up," Perry said. "Jack, you and Oliver and Donny take to body to the furnace, the rest of us will clean up here."


	2. Chapter 2

Tabitha Parks' body was doused in kerosene and placed into the furnace. Jack stood watching the fire consume her. Behind him Oliver and Donny dug through her purse and took whatever money was in there.

"Hey Jack, are you coming with us?" Oliver asked.

Jack shook his head and muttered, "No, I have to make sure there's no evidence left. Give me the purse."

Donny handed him the purse and Jack tossed it into the furnace, while Oliver and Donny left. When he decided they were no longer in hearing range, Jack said softly, "I'm sorry, but we have to live."

After an hour the body was completely ash.

Tabitha Parks was no longer.

TWO DAYS LATER

"What about her?" Perry asked.

Jack looked over to where Perry was pointing and saw a young seventeen year old girl sitting across the mall food court chatting and laughing with her friends. She had red hair and was extremely freckled.

"Nah," Jack said, between mouthfuls of fries, "let's get a guy next time."

"He prefers girls," Perry said.

"I've never known him to discriminate against either one," said Jack. "We take them, drug them and he does the rest."

Perry glared at the young Asian man sitting across from him. "Will you shut the fuck up?" he hissed. "We really don't need anyone overhearing us."

"Fuck you," Jack snarled. "I was at the post office today and I saw Tabitha's picture on the wall listed as missing. Not to mention the other five."

Perry looked ready to knock Jack on his ass, but held back.

The two of them glared at each other for a moment and then Perry asked, "What were doing at the post office?"

"Mailing my registration form to Cornell," Jack said. "I'm planning on going there next year."

"You'll never go," Perry said smirking.

"Why the hell wouldn't I be able to go?" Jack asked not caring.

"He won't let you." Perry's voice had a bit of a taunting edge to it.

Jack stopped chewing.

"We're safe from him, so long as we give him fresh victims and we stay…right…here," Perry said. "You leave and you might as well mail the Springwood Chronicle your fucking obit."

Jack thought about it and whispered, "You're shitting me."

"Wish I was buddy. Make a deal with the devil and you got to play with his rules."

"By his rules," Jack corrected.

"Whatever. So who will it be? You decide."

Jack slammed his burger down and glared at Perry. Finally, he said: "One of the skateboarders then, from the park. One ran into my mom and caused her to break her ankle."

Perry nodded his approval. "Personal revenge, huh? Works for me."

At the Springwood Public Park, there is a black bench that no one sits on. On the back rest is a bronze plaque. It reads: In loving memory of the children taken from us forever. May you rest in peace and happiness.

It was 7pm and most everyone had left the park, except for Chris Patterson who was just killing time before heading home. He was sixteen years old with shaggy brown hair and had his red skateboard underneath his arm. Earlier that day, he had been in trouble for yet another failing report card and after the inevitable argument, took off out of the house and to the park.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the last bit of his Snickers and popped it into his mouth.

"Hey kid, you got a light?"

Chris turned around and saw a girl standing behind him. She had long black hair and looked vaguely familiar. He thought she might be a senior at the high school.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you have a light?" she asked.

"No," he said sullenly, "I don't have a damn light. I don't fucking smoke."

Chris shook his head and started to turn when he saw three other people walk up a ways behind her. They were all looking at him. He felt a chill up his spine as he realized that he was in a very bad spot.

"What's…going on?" Chris asked, backing up.

"My friends and I," said the black haired girl, "we need to show you something."

Chris turned and took off running. Behind him the girl and the other three took after him.

Chris look around wildly as he ran, he saw no one else in the park. He heard one of them running up fast behind him and turning, Chris swung his skateboard right into the face of some blond dude. His stomach jumped as he saw the man's nose break and two bloody teeth pop out of his mouth.

The blond staggered back, holding his face and mouth, blood seeping through the fingers and dripping onto the ground; he glared at Chris who just stood there dumbstruck by what he had done.

"You…FUCKER!"

The blond swung his fist, connecting with Chris's jaw and knocked him to the ground. Jumping down on top of him, the blond started punching Chris wildly.

The black hair girl came running up and shouted, "Oliver, quit it! We need him alive, otherwise Freddy will be pissed."

The blond, Oliver, quit punching and wiped the blood of his face.

"Get the van," he said though a bloody mouth. Leering down at Chris he said, "Get ready for your worst nightmare."

Chris was dumped unceremoniously into the circle and he groaned as he hit the hard concrete.

Perry looked at him and back at the others. "What the hell happened to him?"

Oliver opened his mouth, but Megan quelled him with a dirty look.

"He put up a fight," Megan said a little tense. "Oliver kicked the shit out of him."

Chris groaned and his eyes rolled in his head. Perry leaned forward and saw that one pupil was much larger than the other.

"Great," he said. "You gave him a concussion, dumbass."

Oliver shrugged. "So we can still drug him, can't we?"

Perry thought it over and said, "Why not?"

"Give me the pills," Oliver said.

Perry looked at him. "Why?"

Oliver pointed at his face and said, "The little bastard broke my teeth and nose with his skateboard. I want to be the one to send him to Freddy."

Perry handed over the pill jar and Oliver knelt down by Chris and said, "Eat this, you little shit."

Oliver pried open his mouth and shoved three pills into his mouth.

Perry yelled, "Just one! Just one pill!"

Oliver ignored him and poured water down into Chris's mouth, causing him to sputter and swallow all three pills.

_ Chris stands up in the park and staggers. His head is in pain and everything seems to be moving extraordinarily slow._

_ Except for the patch of green he is standing on, the entire park, no the entire landscape, is a barren wasteland._

_ A sound behind him and he turns, it seems to take an eternity. Behind him, three girls in blue dresses are skipping rope and half speaking and half chanting._

_ "One…two…Freddy's coming….for you."_

_ The ground erupts in front of him, mud and dirt flying slowly past him as a horribly scarred arm with blades on the fingers, reaches upwards and for him._

_ Chris turns and runs, but it is like running underwater and his feet sink deep into the mud._

_ "Three…four…better lock…your door."_

_ All around him the ground erupts as the same arm erupts from all over, reaching and grasping for Chris._

_ "Five…six…grab your crucifix."_

_ Chris staggers and two of the arms grab his feet and begin to drag him under. Chris opens his mouth in a silent scream as Freddy Krueger begins to rise slowly from the dirt._

_ "Hey Chris, don't you know you could get killed skateboarding?" Freddy asks._

_ He raises his bladed hand and says, "Guess we'll have to teach you a lesson, boy."_

_ Then something changes. Chris's eyes lose focus and he begins to twitch. He sputters as he begins to foam at the mouth. Freddy looks down at the twitching body and snarls as Chris Patterson dies from a mixture of brain damage and an overdose._

_ Freddy howls and the dream world quakes in his fury over being denied a victim that was to be his and his alone; his rage is terrible._

_ Kneeling down, he grabs Chris's hand and using his fingers, scrawls a message in the dirt._

Perry, Jack, Megan, Oliver and the others, looked down stunned as Chris foamed at the mouth and died.

Megan looked over at Perry and asked in a trembling voice, "Was that Freddy or us?"

Perry stared and pointed at Chris, whose hand began to move and started writing in the dust: He was taken from me. You're next Oliver.

Oliver's eyes bugged out of his head and he took off running out of the building.


End file.
